Friends
by ZeloraNDZ
Summary: Lucy is a girl who is very shy, when she talks, she always stutter, but now... she got friends that she always dreamed of... One Shot!


**My 3rd FF, and yes, it's another One-Shot... Hope you like it! This is in Lucy's POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FAIRY TAIL, Hiro Mashima-sensei does **

* * *

It has been a week since I got into this new school, Fairy Academy  
High School, I still haven't found a friend... I am a really really  
shy person, I seldom have a friend, maybe not seldom, NEVER...

"Lucy-san, let's go eat" said a blue-haired young girl who is around  
12, her name's Wendy

"Eee.. N-no, t-thanks" I replied shuttering, everytime I want to chat,  
stuttering is what came out

"Well, okay" she said going to Chelia, her best friend in this  
class... They are young girls who skipped class to Grade 10... They  
are... 'maybe' my friends but I never talk or chat to them... My  
class mates in 10C are Wendy, Chelia, Kagura, Yuka, Haru, Kinana,  
Gajeel, Risley, Lisanna, Romeo (skipped class too), Lyon, War Cry  
(weirdo), and ME, our class has the least students because most of us  
registered the last... I sat on the very corner on the right of the  
class (I chose to sit here), all my class mates are kind, they always  
comfort me to go with them (most of them are Wendy, and Lisanna) but I  
always reject those invitation because I'm afraid my existence between  
them will just disturb them or make them bully me because of my beauty  
(that's what they said when I'm in Elementary and Middle School)...

RING...!  
RING...!  
RING...!

It's time to go home, finally my day is over

"Lucy, let's go home together" a short white haired girl said, her  
name's Lisanna, Lisanna Strauss

"L-Lisanna..., g-gomen, I-I c-can't" I replied walking towards her  
than I ran out of the class

"Wait! Lucy!" she shouted... I ignored her... I don't want to make  
anyone jealous of me and insult me again, that's why now... I'm  
wearing dorky glasses and I braid my hair

_"Get lost! You are not meant to live, You always stutter and we_  
_can't chat with you! That beauty you have... cannot be yours!" said_  
_a girl with white short hair_

_"You do not deserve your beauty, it should have been mine" said a_  
_sunset haired girl_

_"I don't want to hear or see you talk again, you can just leave with_  
_your shuttering" a girl with purple hair said_

When I walked out of the school gate, tears flow, I can't hold it back  
anymore... I really wished I can get a friend...

_**On the way home...**_

I was thinking about myself who can't get a friend, then suddenly I  
saw a girl with scarlet hair, a boy with dark blue hair and a boy with  
pink hair

I knew them, actually not 'know', I often see them after school in the  
canteen... One day, I went to the canteen after school to buy a drink,  
they ate on the same table with some other of their friends, I saw  
what they ate, the pink haired boy ate spicy curry with rice, the dark  
blue haired boy ate ice cream and the scarlet hair girl ate strawberry  
cake...

I saw them laugh, chat and sometimes I saw the pink haired boy and the  
blue-haired boy fight but the scarlet haired girl would just make a  
deadly glare and call their names and they would obey, because I think  
they're scared...

_**At home...**_

"Tadaima" I said, only at home that I can talk normally, I don't know why...

"Okaeri Lucy, how's school?" mom said, her name's Layla Heartfillia

"Great" I lied, I don't want mom to worry about me

"Well, change your clothes, dinner's almost ready!" she said

"What's for dinner?" I asked

"Your favorite food" she said with a smile

"Grilled Salmon?" I guessed happily

"Yes, go and change your clothes first"

"Ok" I said going to my room upstairs, only at home that I feel  
comfortable and nice

At my room, I release my braids but I wore contact lenses because I  
can't see without them, I love home, here, I could be my self... I  
went downstairs and found dad sitting on the dining room reading a  
newspaper

"Okaeri, otto-san" I said

"Tadaima" he replied

"Dinner's ready" mom said, bringing a big plate that has grilled  
salmons on it 'Looks delicious' I thought smmiling while my eyes were  
locked on the grilled salmons

We ate while talking, mom and dad asks me about school and friends,  
though I lied every time they ask... After eating, I went to my room  
and did my homework. At 22.49, I went to bed 'I hope tomorrow can be  
better at school' I thought and fell asleep

_**The next day...**_

"Ok, everyone, since is late for teaching Math in class 10A,  
you'll be studying History with them" explained , our History  
teacher

"And where will we study, sir?" Romeo asked raising his hand

"At the auditorium"

_**At the auditorium...**_

I sat alone at the 4th row here, it's because I want to be alone and  
btw the 1st-2nd row are full. I took my book from my bag and also my  
pencil case. haven't come yet so I took my novel and read  
it...

"Excuse me, is this sit taken?" said a girl

I looked at her, it's the girl who has scarlet hair... She's quite pretty

"N-no" I replied nervously

"Can I sit here?"

"S-su-sure" I replied, 'I wonder why she wants to sit here when the  
3th row is...' I saw the 3th row was full 'No wonder' I thought

"Thx" the girl replied, she put her bag on the floor

"My name's Erza" she said

"M-my n-name's eehh.. L-Lucy"

"Nice to meet you ,Lucy" she answered with a smile

Suddenly, I heard somebody fight, it was the boy with dark blue hair  
and the boy with pink hair

"What did you say, Ice Princess?!"

"You wanna go, Flame Head?!"

"Cut it our you two!" Erza said glaring at the two boys

"A-aye" they said, scared

They walked to Erza and sat beside me, I was sitting next to Erza  
while Erza sat at the edge of the row

"My name's Gray, this guy beside me is Natsu" the boy with blue haired  
said to me

"I can introduce my self you know" Natsu said, angrily... Gray looked  
at Natsu annoyed

"What's your name?" He asked

"It's L-Lucy" I said

"Well, nice to meet you" Natsu said

'It's the first time that I talked but nobody commented on my  
stuttering because of my shyness' I thought

"Gray-sama~" I looked at the door, a girl with blue hair came running  
and sat beside Gray

"Can I sit next to you~?" She asked

"Whatever, Juvia" Gray said

Then she sat next to him smiling

"Hey! Is that 'Never Once in your Life' novel?"

I looked back and saw a girl with blue hair and a bandana sitting on  
the 5th row (behind me), pointing at my novel I'm reading

"Eeeeehh... Y-yeah" I said

"I've been crazy looking for it, a lot of people said that it was  
excellent!" she said excitedly

"Levy here is a bookworm, she loves reading books and is really  
clever" Erza explained

"Oh ya, what's your name?" Levy asked

"L-Lu-cy"

"Nice to-" she was cut by

"Students! Open your book page 139! We will be studying about the  
World War 2 today!"

All of the student did what he asked, we were all studying seriously,  
except for Natsu and Gray who often chat and fight

_**After 1 hour 45 minutes...**_

"Ok, students! Remember to do the history report I gave you"  
said getting down the stage and going out of the door

"Hey Lucy, do you want to eat lunch with us later at the canteen?" Levy asked

"Eeee... G-gomen, I c-can't" I said

"Aawww, I wanna talk about that novel" Levy pouted

"It will be fun, Luce" Natsu said

"Yeah, join us" Erza said

"Yeah, maybe we can be friends" Gray said, smiling

"Juvia is jealous of Lucy, Lucy is Juvia's love rival" Juvia mumbled  
commenting on what Gray did (smiling at Lucy)

"Eeee... O-ok" I answered

"Well see you at lunch!" Natsu said walking with his friends out of  
the auditorium

'I hope they won't bully me' I thought 'they actually... looked... kind...'

_**At lunch...**_

I went to the canteen and ordered a plate of fish and rice with  
mineral water, then I walked into the dining hall

"Lucy! Over here!" I saw Levy waving her hand, she was sitting on a  
table with Natsu, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Lisanna and some other students I  
don't know

I walked to the table and sat next to Erza

"So this is Lucy" said a girl with white long wavy hair

"Nice to meet you, my name's Mirajane from class 12B"

"N-nice t-to meet y-you too" I replied

She smiled

"Lucy, meet Elfman, Mira's and Lisanna's brother, he's in 11B, you  
know Lisanna right?" Natsu said pointing at Elfman then at Lisanna who  
is smiling at me

"Man! Nice to meet you" Elfman said

"This is Jet, Droy, Loke, Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen, Laxus and Cana"  
Gray said pointing at them

"N-nice to meet y-ou" I said

When I knew there's nobody else to be introduced I started eating my  
lunch, the others too... After we finished, we chat, laughed, and  
tease each other and MAGICALLY, I talked without stuttering anymore,  
'I... I can't believe this, I stopped my stuttering .'

RING...!  
RING...!

It was time for us to go back to our own class, Lisanna and I walked  
together and chatted on the way

_**After school...**_

We met again at the canteen and have a little snack, though I ate  
ramen because I'm really hungry... After we finished we went home...

"Well, then bye, Luce!" Natsu said walking again, 'Haha, he made me a  
nickname, how nice of him' I thought of Natsu calling me 'Luce', I  
have arrived at my house, everybody has already reached each of their  
houses, the last one was me and Natsu... I walked into the house, I  
sighed then I smiled

'I can't believe it, I finally found friends' I thought smiling while  
walking to the dining room

* * *

**How was it? Oh, Lucy's favourite food is not actually grilled salmon, I made that up, and in Lucy's flashback(when she remembered 3 girls insulting her) that was actually Angel, Flare, and Minerva... though now (after Grand Magic Games) Flare isn't a bad guy anymore, she became kind and helpful... Please review, and if you have some advises about my writing you could post it, thanks...**


End file.
